1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a bobbin on which a wire can be evenly wound.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a magnetic contactor is a device for switching on or off an electric circuit.
The magnetic contactor may include a contact part and an electromagnetic part.
The contact part may directly disconnect or connect the electric circuit.
The electromagnetic part may provide a driving force for controlling an operation of the contact part.
The electromagnetic part may include a bobbin, a movable core and stationary core.
The bobbin may be provided with a coil.
The movable core may be mechanically connected to a movable contact.
When external power is applied to the coil, a magnetic field may be formed around the coil.
In response to the formation of the magnetic field, the movable core may be attracted toward the stationary core, thereby turning on the contact part.
FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a structure of a bobbin according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along the line II-II of FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the bobbin includes a winding section 10 and flanges 20.
The winding section 10 may include a first winding portion 11 and a second winding portion 12 which are connected to each other in a stepped state due to a difference of their diameters.
The flanges 20 may protrude from each end portion of the first winding portion 11 and the second winding portion 12.
One of the flanges 20 may be provided with coil terminals 21 located adjacent to corners thereof.
One end portion of a wire may be connected to one of the coil terminals 21.
The wire may be wound on the winding section 10, starting from the second winding portion 12 having a great diameter to the first winding portion 11.
The wire may be initially wound in a spiral direction on the first winding portion 11 and the second winding portion 12 in an alternating manner.
However, the following problems are brought about upon winding the wire in the related art.
For example, while the wire is wound, it is wound on the winding section 10 into several layers. When the wire is moved from the first winding portion 11 having a small diameter to the second winding portion 12 having a great diameter, it is wound up along a stepped jaw of the second winding portion 12. During this, the winding may be slipped down or fallen down. Accordingly, the wire may lose its evenly-wound shape and get tangled without being tightly wound.
As aforementioned, due to the winding being slipped down or getting tangled while winding the wire, the coil may have an extremely increased resistance value. This may result in dissatisfaction of a standard-compliable coil resistance value, a deviation of the coil resistance value and the like.
Also, due to the winding being slipped down or getting tangled, the wire and the coil terminal 21 may be likely to be disconnected from each other.